public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sistema Integrado de Mobilidade (SIM) Florianópolis
The Sistema Integrado de Mobilidade (Integrated Transit System) in Florianópolis, Brazil serves the city's local transit routes. The ROBLOX group was created by dsv2000 in 2018 following the demise of his former groups- also allowing a system in Brazil to enter the transit industry dominated by North American, British and Hong Kong-based transit agencies. Currently, the group is operated by the Consórcio Fênix (Phoenix Consortium), a joint venture between five bus operators and the prefecture (county) of Florianópolis. This allows for fare integration, standardized livery and furthermore, easier travel in the city. Even though the group is expanding its map and adding more routes, the majority of ROBLOX operations are based out of the Titri and Ticen bus terminals. SIM follows the hub-and-spoke model- where passengers often interchange at a terminal or hub if they need to travel on multiple routes. Local buses carry a white and blue livery while executive class (premium) buses are painted in a distinctive yellow scheme. Executive class routes do not carry integrated transit signage- however, they are operated for the city on weekdays (working days) only and charge a higher fare. Types of Service Check with the driver if the sign does not show the type of service. * Direto (Direct Express): Direct services do not serve local stops between two terminals. These are the fastest services in the city. * Semidirecto (Semi-direct Express): Makes limited stops, usually at busier areas for a shorter travel time. * Parador (Local): These routes serve all stops between terminals. How To Ride Unlike many systems around the world, SIM uses a turnstile inside its vehicles- you can pay with a smart card on the bus when boarding or when entering a terminal. All trips cost $1 with free cross-platform interchanges at terminals. Some buses also carry an on-board conductor for cash payment- while cash fare is also accepted at selected gates at terminals. Boarding the Bus * At terminals: Buses stop inside the fare-paid areas at assigned platforms. Passengers may board through the rear doors (the front door usually remains closed). Let others exit first before you board and find an empty seat. * At stops between terminals (local only): Passengers must board through the front door so you can pay your fare. Tap your smart card on the reader and find any empty seat. * Executive class: Pay your fare and find a seat. Executive buses do not have rear doors. Exiting The Bus * At stops between terminals: Sound the stop request by clicking the cord or button and exit through the rear doors. The driver will open the doors for you. * At terminals: Once the bus has stopped and the doors have opened, you may exit the bus. * Executive class: Request your stop and exit at the front. Note: If the bus goes out of service (signed as "garagem" or "depot"), you will be required to exit. The driver will not let passengers enter. Route List Here is a list of known routes operated by the ROBLOX company. Routes between Titri and Ticen Terminals are usually posted in the route name with the main intermediate point shown (local routes only).